


Significance in Passing

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher





	Significance in Passing

"I do not like the rain", was the only statement Spock provided, siting with Kirk and McCoy in the rain on planet-side Remora. His teeth were chattering.

"Well, it can't always rain on someone else's parade, can it?" said an equally tired and drenched McCoy, crouching where he was on Kirk's other side.

The little of a fringe Kirk did have was dripping down his face. "But you like taking scalding showers no human could possibly tolerate", he pointed out, pulling his thin uniform sleeves down even further until they were stretched passed his palms.

"The maximum temperature settings – sonic or otherwise – possessed by the Enterprise are far from scalding to a Vulcan's skin… Though admitted not nearly as far as the temperature of the fall of water we are currently experiencing."

McCoy just snorted, not bothering to resist when Kirk indicated they should all bunch closer to share warmth.


End file.
